tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cornered
Log Title: Cornered Characters: '' Deathsaurus, Glit, Goth ''Location: Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Date: ''1/4/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Goth gets a chance to talk to Glit regarding updates to his frame, only to have a panic attack. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Goth would mutter as he remained laid on the berth, his face plat flat against the berth... He didn't want to admit it, but he was bored.. oh so bloody BOARD! But he needed to wait for Glit... Wait for Glit? ...but Glit was already there. In the ceiling. Peering down through an opening at Goth and just... sort of staring for the longest of times. It's probably no big surprise Goth didn't see him... since, you know, face down and all. Though, after... how long exactly? ...probably too long, really, he chimes in. "There's probably far more interesting things to stare at than the berth..." Goth's ears twitch at the sound of Glit's voice, it almost startles him off the berth but he's still there and looks around, before spotting the feline and.. questioning how did he get up there and /where/ did that hole come from. "...Perhaps so.." He'd clear his voice box, and sit himself up somewhat. Goth would be silent for a long moment before muttering uncomfortably. "Deathsaurus is insisting I see you regarding the... Issues, regarding my frame." He'd grumble. "I'm sure you've noted not everything is up to date... lack of metinche and damage from my stassis have left things needing replaced." Deathsaurus has been hanging around repair bay, watching over Goth and making sure he sees a medic. When he sees Goth talking to Glit he nods "Good." he says softly. "GLad you are seeing him. We'll get the issues with your body fixed soon enough." It's probably one of the rules in the Medbay Rulebook. Never ask questions you'd rather not have the answer to... Glit hops down and sits, tail folding around his feet as he angles ears forward to listen. "Replaced... Such as?" He pulls out his datapad from...somewhere -again, no questions- and cycles through to Goth's records. Goth grumbles, clearly uncomfortable, his index claw tapping at the berth in a stress response. "...Where I've been in stasis lock in a cavern for over 6 million years, my frame has become outdated and warn... Structural weakness... I've broken my wings twice in the past three months due to exposure to cold temperatures." He'd explain, he wasn't looking at Glit, fact he was looking at the wall. Goth let out a stressed vent and raised his wing to show where a recent tear had been fixed. "Almost did it again a third time." The files confirm that from Scalpel and what he was able to update, Goth's frame is just merely old and worn, creating structural failures from where he's using older materials. Deathsaurus simply watches quietly, observing the interaction between doctor and patient. He moves out of the way, giving people a chance to come and go, just being a weird watchful eye. Glit mmhms...and, sure, he could /look/ through the files, but listening is so much better, right? As Goth finishes explaining things, he sets the datapad aside and ponders a bit. "So... what is it, exactly, you're looking to get? I mean... that could be anything from a spark-casing transfer to a new donor frame, a mild rebuild, or a full-on refit and refurbishment... did you /want/ to change how you look or something while at it?" And all of those make Goth's faux fur stand on end as he tries to force himself to stay CALM... which isn't working. "I'm quite attached to my frame and appearance thank you." Goth huffs, that tapping starts turning into scratching at the berth. "...Hmph just merely figured the old would be replaced with updated materials." He says, glancing to the doorway, looking to see if it was blocked off. Glit mmmhms! "Oh! Well, that can certainly be done and all. Might take some time to get things all lined up... a lot of measurements," he glances Goth over, "and maybe even some fittings... but that's absolutely something that can be worked on easily." He gives a curt nod. "Well, I mean... easily relatively speaking and all...because it's not. But... I mean, it's easier than building a whole new mech from scratch, so there's that!" "Considering our work with rebuilding Des's frame, I can quite agree." Goth would laugh weakly, ridges knitting. "This is also my forged frame, so I rather not lose it.. or some of the modifications done, such as the cloaking device my mate installed." He'd explain, slowly starting to move to get off the berth. Glit ooohs. "Well, then... I mean, there might be /some/ alterations needed to fit the newer material, or take up slack... but that can be handled as needed. And, again, /might/ is the keyword there. May not need anything!" He takes the datapad again to browse through the records. "I'll have to see what all has been breaking overly often and see what we can do to fix it all up." Goth nods as he starts inching his way to the door. "I can tell you it's mainly been my wings support structure, breaks going up the upper arms and the webbing material tearing due to thinning from age." He'd continue as he got to the door. He'd frown. "Can only imagine what new structural damage has been done since the space-beast bit into I." He'd grumble. "Erm...~ If you are not planning on doing any of that at this moment perhaps... I should go out for a short flight... This room is surprisingly starting to feel /quite/ claustrophobic." Glit takes a moment to look around... and then just gives a nod. "Sorry it feels that way, but, yes, I should do some research. Better to measure twice and cut once and all." He nods. "But, yeps, unless you need anything fixed, I... guess... do as you want? I won't keep you here." Goth was not about to admit he was on the verge of a panic attack, normally he'd be fine with repairs, but this?... Well, He still didn't trust most. So, instead, trying to save face with a smile despite the knitted ridges. "Quite alright, and yes... Yes indeed, now then I should be back soon enough, if not a bit more relaxed." He'd slip out the door and take a vent, a flight... Yes, a flight would do him better. Glit just gives a nod and, if he knows what's happening, he doesn't show it. He just gets to his work! >>To be Continued...<< Category:2020 Category:Logs